


All This Time

by LunaLovePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovePotter/pseuds/LunaLovePotter
Summary: On Christmas 2050, Harry and Ginny await the arrival of their children and grandchildren for the holidays.





	All This Time

Christmas at the Potter house was something Ginny Weasley Potter always looked forward to. It was a five-day celebration, with family from all over the world gathering in Godric's Hollow; it meant good conversation, laughter, games, music, and of course, Ginny's wonderful food. She'd perfected her craft in the kitchen over the years and while she would never quite rival her mother, she certainly held her own. The celebration would culminate in the frivolity of Christmas Day, for which Ron and Hermione and their children and grandchildren would be joining them, as well as Teddy and Victoire Lupin and their children.

While Harry slumbered, Ginny rose just after dawn on December 20th to begin preparing the house for the early arrivals. Lily and Owen were due in by Floo just before lunch, and they would be bringing 19-year-old Will, who had come home from studying abroad in Spain. He would be taking a job at the Ministry's Law Enforcement's International Division next Spring. Twenty-year-old Sarah, an apprentice Healer at St. Mungo's, would be joining them after her rounds that evening. 

Their oldest son James and his wife Lucy would be arriving in two days, and their children would follow on the day before Christmas; Twenty-five year-old Lucas was bringing his brand-new fiancee, Neville Longbottom's granddaughter Emma, on their way back from seeing her family in Scotland. Meanwhile twenty-two year-old Kate, a law student, would be arriving with her husband Edward who was a senior Healer at St. Mungo's and who also happened to be Sarah's mentor.

Harry was tired from staying up late to perform a variety of expansion charms on the cottage which, while roomy, was not nearly big enough to hold the more than 15 witches and wizards of all ages who would be arriving over the next few days. He might have grumbled just a bit about the task, but Ginny had seen the glimmer in his eye as he'd gone from room to room murmuring the charm he knew like the back of his hand; he loved this time of year as much as she did. Even though James, Albus, and Lily were all grown and had families of their own, he missed having them around. She also knew how happy he was by the way he'd been so overly affectionate with her last night, snuggling and kissing her like he used to when they were young. He was always affectionate, yet last night he'd been postively bubbling with youthful energy. He'd even hinted at wanting something more, but she'd been too exhausted at the time to think about it. 

Although now as she sat in her armchair with her customary morning cup of tea and the Daily Prophet, while gazing at the colorful Christmas tree glittering in the corner and the line of stockings dangling over the fireplace, Ginny felt a twinge of regret at not having taken him up on the offer. But there was too much to do to think about that now. Soon the house would be bustling with family, and there was cleaning to be done and food to be prepared. She wanted to have the guest rooms ready and lunch on the table for Lily and Owen when they arrived, and Will always had a ravenous appetite. How he managed to stay so trim and athletic was a marvel in itself. But it was no secret as to why he always attracted the girls, with his father's piercing blue eyes, and reddish-brown hair just a little darker than Lily's. 

Sarah mostly resembled her father with her dark brown hair and blue eyes, but everything else about her was Lily; her tenacity, her sense of humor, her undeterrable optimism. Although Ginny liked to think she saw a bit of herself in Sarah's compassion and sympathy for others. She'd never told anyone – well except for Harry, but he was nearly impossible to keep secrets from - she'd almost taken up Healing as a profession, she felt as though she had a knack for it. But then the offer from the Harpies had come along, and when the chips were down, she went with her heart. 

Al and his wife Samantha, Oliver Wood's daughter, would be arriving that night along with their son Sam, who was in his last year at Hogwarts and also a star Keeper for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. His maternal grandfather was 'encouraging' him to continue his Quidditch career after school and had offered to put in a good word with Puddlemere - in fact Oliver and Harry occasionally butted heads on this, as Harry preferred to let Sam make his own choices. Sam was completely oblivious to any disagreement between his grandfathers; he was too busy enjoying his popularity and success, not only on the Quidditch pitch but in the classroom – he was doing very well in all of his courses, particularly Defense Against Dark Arts, and could have his pick of any career. Ginny was losing track of all the girlfriends he'd had, although the most recent one was a lovely ginger haired girl named Audrey, and he'd seemed rather fond of her. Well, as fond as it was possible for a 17 year-old boy to be, Ginny mused with a chuckle. 

Then there were the twins. A little smile drifted across Ginny's face. At twenty, Gwen and Olivia were breathtaking beauties; they'd inherited Al's black hair and emerald eyes, and their mother's soft features. Although they looked nearly identical, in every other aspect they were as different as night and day. Olivia was studious and reserved like her father and had taken a job at the Ministry, while Gwen was vivacious and outgoing like her mother. She'd recently been named a Chaser on the Holyhead Harpies, replacing a player who would retire at the close of the season. This news had of course given both Ginny and Harry a great measure of pride. They'd promised their granddaughter they would make it to as many matches as possible once the new season started. 

Ginny made her way slowly through the house, making beds and fluffing pillows with flicks of her wand that were by now old hat. Just as she was finishing making the beds in what would be Kate and Edward's room, she heard a telltale footfall and the sound of Harry's voice calling her name. "Ginny?"

"In here, love." She peeked her head into the hallway. "Just making the beds. Did you want breakfast?" 

Harry smiled softly, as he always did when he saw his wife. Even after nearly 50 years of marriage, that smile still made Ginny's heart flutter. He was wearing a faded green long-sleeved shirt and dark brown corduroys with thick gray socks, and his hair was tousled boyishly around his face. The same pair of round-rimmed glasses he'd worn as a teenager framed his eyes, only with slightly magnified lenses. "When you said you'd be up early, I didn't think you meant this early," he said. "It's barely eight o'clock, the kids won't be here for four hours." 

"Well you know I like to have everything done before they come, so I can spend time catching up and not worry about the chores." 

"They don't care how the house looks, Gin. They only care that they're coming home." Harry planted a kiss on her cheek and lightly touched her hair. 

Although fading, Ginny's hair was still vibrant. However she knew it wouldn't be long before the gray started to take over. She'd always rebelled against the idea of fighting off her age, but recently she'd started thinking about taking her daughter's advice and having the color restored. "Mum, it'll take fifteen years off," she'd insisted. "And you know how much dad loves your red hair." She'd given her mum a knowing look and raised her eyebrows, which had earned her a swift, sharp look and a light clucking of the tongue from Ginny, even as her cheeks flushed at the thought. 

"Well I care how the house looks," Ginny said. "I want it to be festive and welcoming."

"If there's one thing this house has always been, it's welcoming," Harry went on. "In fact I don't think it could be any more so if we tried." 

"Speaking of which, I still can't quite believe that we'll be having our first great-grandchild in a few months," Ginny remarked. James had owled them the week before to announce Kate's pregnancy; he was beside himself at the thought of becoming a grandfather. 

"We can't possibly be great-grandparents, we're far too young," Harry teased, with a playful smile. "But it's fantastic. Our little family keeps getting bigger, doesn't it?" 

"Bigger by the minute," Ginny said. She placed her hands against his chest and felt his heart beating slowly but steadily against her palms. Despite her excitement, tears beaded in her eyes. 

Recognizing his wife's silence, Harry curled a finger beneath her chin and lifted her head up. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are, and how proud I am of our life together?" 

"Potter, you're a smooth talker." Ginny smiled even as her vision blurred. "It almost makes me wish I'd taken you up on your offer from last night." 

"Well, there's always time now…" he winked, wiping a finger across her eyes.

She elbowed him as she withdrew from his arms. "Not when the kids are coming," she said. 

"That certainly didn't bother you when they were little," Harry persisted, following her downstairs. "In fact, as I recall you initiated quite a few of our—" 

"Sit down, and I'll get your breakfast." She looked at him with a glimmer in her eye then turned to the stove. The paper rustled as he picked up that morning's Prophet to scan the headlines, and then he proceeded directly to the sports pages, as he always did. He was humming quietly, a tune she knew all too well – the Chudley Cannons' fight song. Ginny smiled to herself, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. 

"So has Ron managed to get the Cannons' playoff tickets yet?" she asked. Harry and Ron hadn't missed a Cannons home game in nearly forty-five years. They prided themselves on being longtime fans from well before the Cannons had morphed into the highly skilled and formidable championship team they were now, about to play for their fourth consecutive championship. Ron had connections at the Office of Magical Games and Sports, and every year he managed to acquire prime seats for all the home games, and playoffs.

"Oh yeah, he got those two weeks ago," Harry replied, unable to disguise the anticipation in his voice. He was like a teenager during Quidditch season; he hadn't played in about twenty years, and Ginny knew he longed to be back on the broom again diving after the golden snitch even if his body wouldn't cooperate. But the sport would always be in his blood.

Suddenly a familiar brown owl soared gracefully through the open kitchen window and landed on the edge of the table next to Harry. "Looks like it's from Teddy," Harry said enthusiastically, as he removed the parchment from the bird's foot and rewarded it with a treat. But then his face fell as he scanned the message. 

"Not coming?" Ginny guessed, with a frown. 

"Turns out they'll be in France longer than expected, and they can't be here for Christmas Day. But he said maybe they'll stop off after the New Year and take us to dinner." 

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's all right." Harry scribbled a response on the back of the parchment, which he then rolled up and attached to the bird's leg. He watched wistfully as the owl glided out the window. Although they received regular owls from him, it had been months since Teddy's last visit. When he was growing up Teddy had spent at least two evenings a week having dinner with his godfather; but over the years as his responsibilities grew he seemed to find less and less time to visit. While Harry claimed he understood, Ginny couldn't help but feel a twinge of frustration. She had half a mind to Floo herself to France and drag Teddy back by his collar, at least to spend one night, but she knew Harry would disapprove so she held her tongue. 

"How about some eggs and toast?" she offered. "It's almost done." 

"Sure, that sounds fine." Harry glanced around the front room. "I meant to tell you last night, the house looks great this year." 

"Thanks, love." She put the eggs and toast on a plate, which she levitated to the table and set down in front of him, along with a jar of jam. "Want any juice?"

"Coffee with milk." 

"You know what the Healer said about too much caffeine Harry. Your blood pressure is already high, and I won't have you spending the night at St. Mungo's again. Honestly you're the only retired wizard on the planet who still has stress issues." 

"Gin—" 

"Pumpkin juice or milk," she said firmly, with a hard look. "Take it or leave it."

Harry sighed, knowing he couldn't win. "Juice." 

She brought him the juice and then sat with him at the table. He was absently picking at his food while scanning the Quidditch scores. She put her left hand on the table, palm up, and without looking up, he answered by placing his right hand on hers and interlocking their fingers. They sat there quietly for a long time. Even though Ginny had a list of things she wanted to finish before Lily arrived, she couldn't bring herself to move. 

"Remember our first Christmas in this house?" she said quietly. "When it was just the two of us?"

Harry's mouth twitched. He set down the paper and looked at her. "Vaguely, although I recall much of it was spent in bed. Why, are you getting any ideas?" He raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"Later, perhaps. But what I wanted to say was that I love you just as much, if not more, than I did on this day forty-nine years ago."

"Has it really been that long? It feels like we just met." Harry took her face in his hands and touched his lips to her forehead, her nose, and then finally her mouth, which opened willingly to accept his kiss. He pulled her off her chair and into his lap, where she snuggled comfortably against him. "I love you, Gin."

"I love you, too," she echoed. "Happy Christmas."


End file.
